Like a Blanket Full of Doubt
by stutteringstyles
Summary: Post season three one-shot: Rachel starts seeing someone by the name of Brody Weston and Quinn - not having met the guy - already hates him. After a few encounters with Brody here and there, the blonde decides to meet up with him over a cup of coffee and give him a piece of advice. One-sided Faberry. Slight Finn-bashing.


**A/N: Uhh.. All my documents are on my laptop which is refusing to turn on... so. I'm currently working on SUYWI though. FYI - SUYWI is having a title change. It's now "Close the Door, Turn the Key (On Everything That We Could Be)". It's pretty long, but I wanted more than just "Heart Vacancy" (which is a beautiful song by The Wanted, by the way!) I have limited time on my brother's computer so..**

**FUN FACT: Title inspired by "My World" by SR-71. I was writing this while listening to it. Check it out.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own are the mistakes. Quinn, Rachel and Brody belong to RIB.**

* * *

Quinn looks deeply into the blue eyes of the person in front of her. She picks up the cup of coffee before her and takes a sip, not breaking eye contact.

Brody gulps, finding the blonde's gaze highly intimidating. "…So," he says slowly and awkwardly, silently begging for her to say something.

"So," Quinn says with an unreadable expression as she moves to cross her arms.

On one of Quinn's visits to New York, Rachel had told her that she was seeing somebody. From what the blonde has heard, this mystery man was _'utterly talented and very sweet'_. Quinn, not fully convinced about it considering the brunette's past relationships (Finn Hudson ring a bell, anyone?) already hated the guy. But when Rachel invited her to lunch along with Brody, Quinn soon learned that the boy was pretty decent. Unfortunately for her, she had ended up taking a liking to Brody and finally realized that he was, indeed, utterly talented and very sweet. It's certainly refreshing from three years of Finn, Quinn thinks.

Brody looks away and shifts in his seat uncomfortably. His cup of coffee remained untouched; the man far too nervous to even take a sip. All of a sudden, Quinn speaks up.

"She likes you a lot." The way she says it sends a shiver down Brody's spine. Her voice is soft and almost comforting, yet her tone is rather dull and just a bit haunting.

"I like her too," Brody says, finally willing himself to look back into Quinn's hazel eyes.

The blonde nods, then she breaks eye contact to look down thoughtfully. She looks back up, and this time she's biting her lip nervously and her eyes hold just a hint of sadness – yet her gaze is still intense. "She had a fiancé. Finn Hudson."

Brody nods in understanding. "I know," he says. His awkwardness returns and he sputters, "I, uh, I'm sure Finn was a nice guy and everyth-"

"Oh, no," Quinn interjects, shaking her head and looking away once again. "I didn't necessarily like Finn most of the time, and their relationship was pretty toxic."

Brody looks at her with a confused expression and waits for her to continue. When she doesn't, he nervously asks, "Well…?"

Quinn's eyes flicker back to him as if she were just snapped out of her thoughts, or a dream. "They brought out the worst in each other."

Brody nods, listening intently, and signals for her to continue.

Quinn takes a deep breath. "He wasn't the best boyfriend to her. He would forget about her being a vegan on several occasions, and he lied to her about his virginity. He did a number of things that weren't very okay."

"I… don't know what to say about that," the man says. His brow furrows in thought as he takes in Finn's actions. Brody knows he hasn't met the boy before, but he can't help but take a disliking to Finn.

_What was Rachel thinking? _he thinks to himself.

"I ask myself that everyday," Quinn remarks, quickly making Brody realize that he had just voiced his thoughts.

The blonde takes another sip of her coffee and says, "Don't be a Finn."

"I won't," Brody says with a small smile. It fades away once he realizes that Quinn isn't going to return said smile.

Quinn nods in silent approval. The sadness from her eyes have long disappeared and they're replaced with the same, blank look they held ten minutes ago. "How did you guys meet?" she asks with a hint of curiosity.

"Her roommate is a good friend of mine," Brody explains. "She kind of set us up."

Quinn nods in understanding. Then she's asked a question that has her taken aback. "What about you two? How did you guys meet?"

The blonde looks up. "High school."

"You guys were close?" Brody asks.

Quinn thinks about her answer for a moment. "Not necessarily. I was one of her biggest bullies," she says truthfully.

The man's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Oh?"

Quinn nods, looking down shamefully. "I insulted her everyday…"

Brody looks at the girl in wonder. "Why did you do it?"

"I did it because I wanted to hate her. I _tried _to hate her. But I didn't. I _couldn't_."

"How did you two get so close?" he asks.

Quinn locks eyes with Brody. She is once again biting her lip nervously. "It was senior year and we had a small friendship when I finally accepted it: I was in love with her." She shrugs, continuing. "I didn't want to lose touch, so I bought her a metro pass. We pretty much became closer since then."

Brody smiles once again, though she doesn't see it. She's looking at her lap in thought. "I'm still in love with her," she adds quietly.

It's silent for a moment. And then Brody softly says, "I know."

The blonde looks up and asks, "How?"

"I see the way you look at her," he says. A small smile tugs at his lips.

Quinn nods. The next time they make eye contact, the blonde has a fierce look in her eyes. Sort of like a _mess-with-me-and-I'll-cut-you _look. "You're nice. And I like you. But if you break her heart, I swear to _God_-"

"I won't hurt her," Brody interjects.

"You better not," Quinn says.

Brody gives her a smile. And for the first time since they started talking, she gives one back.


End file.
